


Writing’s on the wall

by holysheese



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysheese/pseuds/holysheese
Summary: Erik and Charles are Batman and Robin in war. They never forget to keep their promises.





	Writing’s on the wall

_Ready to comply._

เอริค เลห์นเชอร์ กับ ชาร์ลส์ เซเวียร์ โดนซื้อตัวจากสถานเลี้ยงเด็กกำพร้าเพื่อไปฝึกในกรมทหารตั้งแต่ยังไม่ครบเจ็ดปีบริบูรณ์ ก่อนจะถูกเพ่งเล็งให้เตรียมตัวเข้าประจำการที่หน่วยรบทางอากาศของอังกฤษตอนอายุสิบแปด เอริคถูกปลดประจำการตอนอายุสิบเก้า และได้ถูกส่งตัวเข้าหน่วยรบพิเศษทางอากาศอีกครั้งตอนอายุยี่สิบเอ็ด ส่วนชาร์ลส์ยังคงทำหน้าที่ของตัวเองได้ดีเสมอแม้มีอุปสรรคด้วยองค์ประกอบทางร่างกายไม่ครบเท่าทหารนายอื่น

นายทหารเซเวียร์พิการทางเส้นเสียงตั้งแต่เข็มนาฬิกาชีวิตเริ่มทำงานตอนลืมตาดูโลก ชาร์ลส์รู้สึกขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่แม้จะเกิดมาพูดไม่ได้และไร้ซึ่งครอบครัวดูแลฟูมฟัก แต่เขายังมีเอริค เด็กผู้ชายห้าว ๆ ที่เป็นเพื่อนเล่นด้วยกันมาตั้งแต่ยังเด็ก เหตุผลเดียวที่ทำให้ชีวิตไร้จุดยืนของคนคนหนึ่งได้รู้ว่าอย่างน้อยยังต้องอยู่ในโลกอันโหดร้ายใบนี้ต่อไป เพื่ออะไร

_เพื่อศึกสงคราม หรือเพื่อตัวเอง_

ผิดมหันต์ เพื่อเป็นในสิ่งที่เอริคเป็นให้กับเขา เราต่างเป็นผู้สูญเสียทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างในศึกสงครามที่กำลังเป็นอยู่ ชีวิตและจิตวิญญาณ เราฝึกฝนร่างกายเตรียมพร้อมรับการสู้รบ มีไหวพริบเฉลียวทันว่าทุกย่างก้าวต้องพบเจอกับอะไรและหนักหนาสาหัสแค่ไหน พลาดเพียงครั้งเดียวอาจได้กลายเป็นข้าศึกทำลายชาติของตัวเอง ไม่มีใครอยากเป็นหมากในสงครามเมื่อเป็นแล้วไม่ได้รับชัยชนะ ผู้กระหายสงครามยังคงเป็นผู้ชนะที่ไม่หยุดหย่อนในการเดินหมาก และพวกเราคือตัวหมากเหล่านั้น

เอริค เลห์นเชอร์ นายทหารประจำการหน่วยรบพิเศษทางอากาศของอังกฤษ เคยมีประวัติถูกปลดออกจากตำแหน่งสำคัญด้วยข้อผิดพลาดอันใหญ่หลวงระหว่างปฏิบัติภารกิจ

ครั้งเมื่อสองปีก่อน ได้เกิดสงครามระหว่างอังกฤษกับฝรั่งเศสอันเนื่องจากความระหองระแหงที่มีต่อกันมายาวนานจนเกินจะฟื้นตัวไปสู่สัมพันธภาพที่ดี ทั้งชาวปารีเซียงยังส่งคนมาสอดแนมแก่งแย่งชิงตำราประกอบดินปืนซึ่งถือเป็นอาวุธสำคัญที่สุดของอังกฤษในเวลานั้น แต่แล้วกลับถูกข้าศึกฉกฉวยไปได้เพราะความผิดพลาดของพลอากาศตรีเลห์นเชอร์ ด้วยปล่อยตัวข้าศึกให้หนีรอดกลับฝรั่งเศสซึ่งถือเป็นการผิดพลาดต่อหน้าที่อย่างร้ายแรง และพระเจ้าอาจเข้าข้างเขาที่มีบุญคุณกับประเทศของตัวเองอยู่เหลือแสน จึงได้รับโทษแค่ปลดประจำการจากกองกำลังและห้ามก้าวเข้าภายในเขตทหารอีกจนกว่าจะพ้นโทษ

ขณะนั้นหน่วยรบของอังกฤษใกล้จะได้รับชัยชนะจากฝรั่งเศสอยู่เต็มที แต่พริบตาเดียวทหารศึกฝ่ายลอบยิงได้เล็งเป้าปืน L42A1 ไปในทิศทางที่ลูกกระสุนจะพุ่งออกจากรังเพลิงแล้วตรงไปยังหัวสมองของชาร์ลส์ เซเวียร์ เอริคแทบไม่ชั่งใจ เขาเลือกปล่อยตัวข้าศึกที่ถือดินปืนไปเพียงเพื่อจะช่วยชีวิตเพื่อนรักของเขา

ปัง!

กระบอกปืน L42A1 ได้กระเด็นออกจากมือของทหารศึกผู้ครอบครองกระสุนปืนนัดสุดท้ายของพลอากาศตรีเอริค เลห์นเชอร์

เฉกเช่นในตอนนี้...

จรวดโทมาฮอร์คแทรกตัวขึ้นสู่ชั้นอากาศพุ่งชนเครื่องบินลำสุดท้ายของหน่วยรบกบฏต่างแดน ผู้คนต่างโห่ร้องยินดีเมื่อจรวดทำการระเบิดตัวเองไปพร้อมกับข้าศึกที่ทิ้งความสูญเสียสุดท้ายไว้คือความมอดไหม้จากไฟสงคราม ถือเป็นสัญญาณประกาศการสิ้นสุดของอาชญากรรมที่ก่อร่างสร้างตัวมานานนับ และเริ่มต้นใช้ชีวิตในสันติภาพที่ไม่อาจแน่ใจได้ว่าจะมีอยู่จริง

หน่วยรบพิเศษทางอากาศเหลือรอดจำนวนเจ็ดนาย จากสิบสองนาย หนึ่งในผู้เสียชีวิตทั้งห้ามีชายหนุ่มร่างผอมผู้ไม่เคยสิ้นไร้ไม้ตอกในความอดทนต่อหน้าที่การงานแม้สักครั้ง _ชาร์ลส์ เซเวียร์_ หรืออาจเรียกได้ว่าเป็นสิ่งสำคัญสุดท้ายที่เหลืออยู่บนโลกใบเล็กของนายทหารเลห์นเชอร์

ดูเหมือนจะเป็นความหมายที่ไม่ผิดไปจากความจริงเลยสักนิด เพื่อนรักของเขาถูกซัดพลัดไปในที่ไกลแสนไกล เหลือไว้เพียงหมวกเบเร่สีแดงใบเก่าที่มักจะถูกหยิบไปใช้ยามเข้าประจำการ ทั้งเปื่อยยุ่ยและเหม็นอับแต่ก็มีกลิ่นความทรงจำระหว่างการทำศึกสงครามและวิถีชีวิตลูกผู้ชายของชาร์ลส์ เซเวียร์เช่นกัน 

_ความสูญเสียครั้งใหญ่_

_คำปฏิญาณที่เคยลั่นไว้  
_

_คำสัญญาเล็ก ๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างนายทหารทั้งสองที่ร่วมฝ่าฟันภารกิจนองเลือดด้วยกันมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วน_

เอริคแทบไม่ใช้เวลาในการลังเลที่จะรักษาสัญญา เขาไขลิ้นชักหยิบอาวุธคู่ใจสีเงินวาวของเพื่อนสนิทขึ้นมาระดับอก แนบมันไว้บริเวณก้อนเนื้อสีแดงที่กำลังเต้นตุบ ๆ หลับตาเชื่องช้าพลางนึกถึงเจ้าของบาเร็ตต้าแสนสวยกระบอกนี้ ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนใจเลื่อนมันขึ้นไปหยุดอยู่ตรงข้างกระหม่อม เขาหายใจเข้าตวัดนิ้วง้างนกขึ้นจนสุด กระสุนในรังเพลิงพร้อมทำงานเพียงแค่เหนี่ยวไกยิง

แม้สุดท้ายทั้งหมดมลายหายไปจากความทรงจำ แต่ชาร์ลส์จะยังคงอยู่ จะถูกฝังลึกลงไปภายในก้นบึ้งที่มีค่าที่สุดของเขาบนโลกใบนี้

_ปัง!_  
  
บาเร็ตต้าในมือตกลงพร้อมกับลูกกระสุนที่พวยพุ่งเข้าสู่ใจกลาง

ธันวาคม ฤดูแห่งความหนาวเหน็บ

_'ผู้คนเกิดมาไม่ว่ามีดีหรือเพียบพร้อมเพียงใด ทุกคนล้วนเกิดมาเพื่อบางสิ่ง'_

เขาเชื่อในคำพูดของแม่เสมอ แม้เจ็ดปีแรกของการพยายามทำตัวให้คุ้นชินกับสภาพโลกจะลำบากยากเย็น โดนทำร้ายตบตีไม่เว้นวันเพราะเป็นไอ้พิการที่นำพาความอับอายมาสู่ครอบครัว เขาได้เกิดใหม่ที่สถานเลี้ยงเด็กกำพร้าแห่งหนึ่ง แม่พาเขามายุติความสัมพันธ์ทางสายเลือด ทิ้งเด็กชายตัวน้อยไว้ท่ามกลางความโดดเดี่ยวอันเป็นวันเดียวกันกับวันที่เขาได้ลืมตามาดูโลก แต่ความเจ็บปวดไม่เคยเกาะกินหัวใจได้เท่ากับบทเรียนที่พระเจ้ามอบให้ในตอนนี้

เป็นครั้งแรกที่ชาร์ลส์สวมเสื้อผ้าสีดำสนิท มันแตกต่างจากชาร์ลส์ในชุดเครื่องแบบทหารแสนซอมซ่ออยู่มากโข ดูสุภาพสมชายชาตรี ดอกคาเมเลียสีเลือดช่อพอดีมือถูกจัดวางไว้บนปากหลุมศพลายหินอ่อนสีขาว เสียงร่ำไห้ไหลกลืนไปกับหยาดฝนดังฤดูหนาวมาร่วมแสดงความเสียใจและรู้สึกเศร้าโศก

เมื่อสงครามผ่านพ้น นายทหารเซเวียร์ได้รักษาตัวอยู่ภายในอุโมงค์เป็นเวลาร่วมสองเดือนหลังโดนลูกหลงจากสะเก็ดระเบิดระหว่างการปฏิบัติภารกิจจนบาดเจ็บสาหัส เขากัดฟันภาวนาว่าอย่าเพิ่งหมดลมหายใจไปเสียก่อนต้องรอดเพื่อกลับไปเจอเอริคอีกครั้งให้ได้ ถึงจะกลับไปตายขอแค่ได้ตายในอ้อมกอดเพื่อนก็ยังดี สายไปเสียแล้ว  
  
ชาร์ลส์อยากขอโทษเอริคเด็กชายโง่เง่าที่รักเขามากกว่าตัวเอง ขอโทษที่เป็นตัวถ่วงแต่ก็ยังอยากจะอยู่ในชีวิตของนายอยู่เสมอ

_'ไม่ว่ายังไงฉันจะอยู่เคียงข้างนายจนสุดทาง นายตาย...เราตายด้วยกัน ชาร์ลส์'_

เขากระโดดลงคลื่นเยี่ยงปลาวาฬและกลืนเป็นแผ่นผืนเดียวกับมหาสมุทรแอตแลนติก

ด้วยเกียรติของทหาร และเพื่อนรักที่ไม่มีวันตาย  
  
  
เอริค เลห์นเชอร์...ชาร์ลส์ เซเวียร์  
นายทหารแห่งหน่วยรบพิเศษทางอากาศของอังกฤษ ลงนาม


End file.
